projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 38: Undying Souls
Synopsis The group in Shinjuku arrive at Kamurocho's Millennium Tower, and a power is swirling around the building. Morrigan thinks it's similar to energy from Makai, and as they prepare to enter the tower Thanatos zombies appear. This proves that the intel checks out and that Shadaloo is here as well, considering there are B.O.W.s among them. While Urashima inspects Kamurocho, the others decide to clean up around the tower. Just as they break through, Nemesis breaks out of the building along with Ustanak. Just then, a familiar voice calls out. Raptor came from Makai along with some Risen, and he says that portals are popping up all over Makai right now. He also mentions that something is sucking out energy from there to the tower....and its coming out from Kamurocho's cursed manhole! The Psycho Drive is inside the tower, and now that they know what's going on, everyone prepares to fight again to get inside. More B.O.W.s appear along with Bison, who steps out to see the commotion. They got the story from Raptor about the Psycho Drive sucking up Makai's energy, and Raptor asks him what he plans to do with all that energy, but it was no surprise that he was planning to concentrate all that energy inside there. Bison then warps to the top of the tower, and that Makai energy is being drawn up above. The Yakuza and Street Fighters head up to finish things with Bison as Ryu, Ken, Kiryu, Majima, Ryo, and Ingrid rush into the tower while the others hold off the forces below. He releases his Psycho Power, but he only managed to summon some AIDA. The others sense it too, and now Tri-Edge shows up. He probably came to hunt the AIDA, but he calls some monsters from The World as well. With their pride as players of The World on the line, Haseo and Kite now take the fight to Tri-Edge! Nemesis explodes in defeat. Once the B.O.W. plant is destroyed, they can halt the zombie production. The others reach the roof, and find that he intends to use his power to open portals to other worlds and take their power for his own. He set the outbreak in motion to keep the public out in order to invade and get the power he needed. The Yakuza start giving him a lecture on what makes a Kamurocho a great town, then they plan to make him pay up....in full, for how much pain he caused to the town and its citizens. After Raptor's defeat, he tries to take in the surrounding power at once....only to have his body explode. Even though he's gone, Demitri knows he'll be back. Bison is on his last legs, and Ryu & Ken finish him off with a powerful Souryu Hadouken! After taking care of business on the roof, they head back to the ground floor. They tell the others that the Psycho Drive is in the tower's basement, and they decide to trash it once the enemies outside are dealt with. After defeating Tri-Edge, Haseo tells him to go back to The World. He has a lot to ask him, and those matters are for the online world since they are still dealing with real world problems at the moment. He then warps away again, silently leaving as always. They took care of the Psycho Drive and got the Phoenix Mirror and Ingrid's emblem back. They decide to leave the B.O.W. machines to Shinra and the ICPO to deal with. The doctor received Phoenix's call and Urashima updates them on the situation as well. She sealed the cursed manhole for now, so everyone heads for Shibuya to face Ouma. Party Members Pair Units Ryu & Ken Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Chris & Jill Demitri & Morrigan Kiryu & Majima Kite & Haseo Chrom & Lucina Solo Units Ingrid Phoenix & Maya Felicia Ryo Natsu Leon Valkyrie Enemies Hermit x2 Aggro x2 Diptera x3 Ooze x2 Tricorne x2 Pincer x2 Tyrant T-002 Super Tyrant Nemesis T-Type (Gear: Nemesis's Coat. Final Nemesis to die) Ustanak (Final Ustanak to die) Lord Raptor (Gear: Electric Hell Guitar. Tried to absorb power but exploded. No head left though) Risen (Revenant) x2 Risen (Entombed) x2 Hunter a x3 Arahabaki Prototype M. Bison (Gear: Shadaloo Cap. Killed by Ryu & Ken) Olin Pack x2 Headhunter Headless King Apititer x2 Goblin Sage x2 Azure Kite (Gear: Lit Honeysuckle. Final appearance in the game) AIDA x3 Items Optical Camo. Suit, Mysterious Monolith, King's Cape, Cute White Self-Improving AI, Empty Eye of Sin, Great Joe's Hat, Bashishi Marker Trivia *In the Yakuza series, Millennium Tower is the place where the epic confrontations happen. In Dead Souls, Kiryu and former dragon Ryuji Goda, storm the tower to rescue Haruka from Tetsuo Nikaido, the instigator of the outbreak, and DD, the scientist responsible for creating the Thanatos virus. *Raptor makes a reference to Jedah Dohma, head of the Dohma family and also a main antagonist in Darkstalkers 3 (Vampire Savior). In Project X Zone, he tried to fill his Majigen with energy from different worlds but was foiled thanks to the heroes' efforts and met his death. *M. Bison was defeated in the same manner as he was defeated in Street Fighter 2: The Animated Movie. However, unlike the movie where it was shown that he have survived right before the end credits, he is actually killed on the spot in this game. Category:PXZ2 Chapter